


Because It's You

by buttercupsanddandelions



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, Medication, Short & Sweet, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/pseuds/buttercupsanddandelions
Summary: Connor’s day was, well, not the best. He’s coming home from his most recent therapy session; his eyes are sore and his face feels tight and all he wants is to be squished by Evan’s warm weight but Evan doesn’t get in until later.It’s a crime against humanity that Connor has to wait for gentle affections and loving words.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainwater_Apothecary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend Rainy who reintroduced me to why I love Dear Evan Hansen so much. Hope you enjoy it Rainy!!

Connor’s day was, well, not the best. He’s coming home from his most recent therapy session; his eyes are sore and his face feels tight and all he wants is to be squished by Evan’s warm weight but Evan doesn’t get in until later. 

It’s a crime against humanity that Connor has to wait for gentle affections and loving words.

He jams the key into the door and has to wrestle with it before it turns and allows him entry. He’s greeted by a plethora of plants that Evan has named, Connor can never recall them and thankfully Evan doesn’t judge him for it. He idly touches their leaves as he plops himself on the couch in their living room, he could have turned the light on before he sat, but he’s just so tired right now.

Connor closes his eyes for a couple of minutes and the next thing he hears is the door gently closing and hushed footsteps. Evan’s home.

He can hear Evan make his way through their tiny apartment, trying to be quiet for Connor, and Connor’s heart grows an additional two more sizes out of sheer love for the man who goes out of his way to make him feel more comfortable and loved.

Evan peters off to their shared bedroom and comes out a few moments later in one of Connor’s hoodies and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He goes to sit on the floor in front of the couch and starts stroking Connor’s hair, “Connie, have you eaten today? Did you remember to take your meds? How was your therapy session?”

All questions that would’ve made him bristle if it was anyone else asking, but this was Evan. Evan, who understood what it was like to be forgotten. Evan, who knew what it was like wanting to be seen. Evan, who found Connor and in turn was found.

So, Connor opens his eyes and answers Evan’s questions. He lets himself be helped up off the couch and towards the small breakfast nook so Evan can fry him an egg. 

Connor rests his head on the countertop and closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again there’s a glass of water waiting for him along with his medication that he really should’ve remembered to take earlier. But the day was hard and time is wish-washy. He lets the pills sit there until he has something to swallow them down with; taking the pills on an empty stomach always makes him feel slightly nauseous, so eating food beforehand combats the feeling.

He can hear the oil in the pan start to pop and Evan gives a little curse as it splashes the hoodie, Connor should check on him, make sure he isn’t hurt, but his head is so heavy. The stove makes a funny clicking noise as Evan turns it off, both of them pay it no mind because who the fuck has money to replace an oven? 

Evan plates up the egg and slides it in front of Connor, “I didn’t put a lot of pepper like last time, don’t want you sneezing up your egg on the counter again.”

Connor grabs the accompanying fork, “Thanks, Ev, you’re the best.” He eats it bit by bit, stopping halfway to swallow his medication down. He finishes the glass of water and places everything in the sink. 

Evan sits on the couch, reading a book he left on the coffee table. He hears Connor finish up and sets the book down so he can clean the mess, but Connor stops him, “Don’t worry about it, Evan, I can deal with it tomorrow.” Evan starts to splutter out reasons on why he shouldn’t leave dishes in the sink overnight, but Connor gathers him into a bear hug and squeezes him, “Too bad, I demand cuddle time.”

They make their way into their bedroom, it’s a slow-going process because Connor refuses to let go of Evan, but they make their way onto their bed. It hasn’t been made so it’s easy to slink under the comforter.

Connor rests his head on Evan’s chest, enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair. It’s a little greasy, but Evan doesn’t say anything because he’s a sweetheart. 

“How was therapy today?” Evan breathes out, shattering the comfortable silence.

Connor grumbles, “Fine.” He shifts up the bed so he can bury his face into Evan’s neck. He’s a little sweaty from work, but remnants of his body wash and shampoo remain leaving a scent that makes Connor think of nothing but  _ home. _

Evan grabs onto Connor’s free hand, “Just fine? You seemed a little upset, which is fine, you’re allowed to be upset. I’m just saying that I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

This is why Connor loves Evan so much, why he feels like his chest will burst with how much love and affection Connor has for this one man who can’t even get out a full sentence without stuttering in front of anyone else. It shows how safe Evan feels with Connor. Connor’s own family doesn’t feel safe around him, and to know that the best, most kindest person in his life feels that Connor equates home and love and safety? 

It’s a lot.

Connor lifts himself up a little, just enough to see Evan properly, “We talked about how you and I met. How I saved you and you saved me. She thinks we’re a little codependent by the way, but she’s glad to see that I have someone.” 

Evan smiles, shy and sweet, “I’m glad you have someone to love you.”

And Connor is gone, he leans down to press a kiss to Evan’s endlessly chapped lips, “Me too.”


End file.
